Alias
Alias was a television series that shares a number of overlaps with Lost, both in storyline as well as cast and crew. Warning: This page contains numerous spoilers for Alias. Shared crew * J.J. Abrams created Alias and co-created Lost. * Jack Bender has worked as a director on both shows. * Michael Giacchino composed the soundtracks to both shows. * Lloyd Braun oversaw the development of Alias. * Michael Bonvillain worked as a director of photography. * All of these writers, directors, and producers have worked on Alias: Marita Grabiak, Jack Bender, Karen Gaviola, Drew Goddard, Kevin Hooks, Daniel Attias, Mary Jo Markey, Sarah Caplan, Jeff Pinkner, Monica Owusu-Breen, and Jesse Alexander. Shared cast * Terry O'Quinn featured in Alias as F.B.I. Assistant Director Kendall for a number of episodes, and in Lost as John Locke. * François Chau played Mr. Cho in an episode of Alias, and has made appearances in Lost as Pierre Chang, A.K.A. Dr. Marvin Candle, A.K.A. Dr. Mark Wickmund, A.K.A. Dr. Edgar Halliwax. * Greg Grunberg starred as a main character during most of Alias as Eric Weiss, and played the role of Seth Norris in the Lost. * Jenny Gago has played the role of a C.I.A. Agent in both Alias and Lost. * Ian Patrick Williams played Mr. Gibson on Alias, and Alvar Hanso in The Lost Experience * Andrew Divoff played Lucien Nisard in Alias, and Mikhail Bakunin on Lost. *Michelle Arthur played Abigail in four episodes, and Michelle in Lost. *Lindsey Ginter played the role of Mr. Jones in an episode of Alias, and Sam Austen in Lost. * Nick Jameson appeared on the show as Lazlo Drake and as Richard Malkin on Lost. * Ron Bottitta appeared as Janos Vak on Alias, and as Leonard Simms on Lost. * Byron Chung was Colonel Yu on Alias, and Mr. Paik on Lost. * Kevin E. West was CIA Officer Logan in Alias and as Detective Calderwood on Lost. * Jon Dixon was a CIA Agent as well as Oliver on Alias and was JD (himself) on Lost. * Adam Leadbeater was Sumner on Alias and Malcolm on Lost. *Tracy Middendorf was Elsa Caplan on Alias and Bonnie on Lost. *James Lesure was C.I.A. Agent Craig Blair on Alias and Dr. Hamill on Lost. *April Webster - In the Alias Season 1 finale, when "The Man" was revealed, Irina Derevko's character was played by April Webster, the casting director of Lost, because no actress had been casted for that role (prominent only in Season 2). * Wolf Muser was Alliance Member Ramon Veloso on Alias, and Hans Van Eeghen during Lost's ARG game the Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project. * Raymond Ma was a Taiwanese businessman on Alias, Efren Salonga on Lost. * Michelle Forbes was Dr. Maggie Sinclair on Alias, and Karen Decker on Lost. * Raymond J. Barry was Senator George Reed on Alias and Ray Shephard on Lost. * David S. Lee was an Irish bomb squad member on Alias and a younger Charles Widmore on Lost. Shared character names Note: Sydney is the protagonist of Alias. * Sydney's father was Jack. * Sydney's half-sister was Nadia. * Sydney's lover was Michael. * Fellow agents included Tom and Rachel. * Francie's lover in season one was called Charlie (also, his surname was Bernard). * Emily is the wife of the evil boss Arvin Sloane. * Arron was the little boy kidnapped by Sark * Danny was Sydney's fiancee * Sayid was the man the Bristows met in Iraq * Clementine was the first name Sydney suggested for her baby. Shared episode names * is the title of the second episode of Alias's first season; and also the title of the thirteenth Lost mobisode. * is the title of the 10th episode of Alias' final season, as well as the title of the nineteenth episode of Lost's second season. Reckoning was 1.6 alias Shared phrases * The phrase Snowman is used by the Dharma Initiative, while the 19th episode of Alias's season one is entitled "Snowman". * Oceanic Flight 815 flies from Sydney to Los Angeles. The name of the protagonist of Alias is also Sydney. Shared music * In a season four episode, during Eric Weiss's birthday party, Drive Shaft's "You All Everybody" can be heard in the background. * "Delicate" by Damien Rice was featured in of Lost and in one episodes of Alias. * The score for tense moments is strikingly similar, notably because Michael Giacchino composes for both shows. Shared sets * The Swan Orientation film was shot on the APO set from seasons 4 and 5 of Alias in Burbank by the Alias crew. http://www.thetailsection.com/lost-news/thetailsection-talks-to-dr-mar.php http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/alias/index.html * The plane used in Alias season 3 episode 15 is the same set used in the Pilot of Lost Alias's allusions to Lost * Alias season 4 episode "A Clean Conscience" features a scene set in LAX. A boarding announcement for "Oceanic Airlines to Sydney" can be heard over the loudspeaker. Themes Deceptions * Nikki's show Expose bears several resemblances to Alias. Both have one word titles with 3 syllables. Nikki is posing as an undercover stripper and ultimately learns that the person she is working for is the villain she has been trying to uncover. Sydney frequently went undercover in a wide range of disguises, many of them sexy, and likewise learned that her boss Arvin Sloane was evil. Numbers * A recurring theme in Alias is the number 47, much like the Numbers in Lost. Pregnancy * In the last season of Alias, a pregnant Sydney is kidnapped and finds herself in an operating room. In Lost, Claire has had an almost identical experience. Parent issues * Sydney has issues with both of her parents, much like all main Lost characters, who have major parental problems as well. *Locke's closing remarks in , "Dad?", mimics the line of dialog given by Sydney Bristow in an early episode ("Dad?"). Both lines were delivered at the end of an episode when the character sees their father in an unexpected situation. This is also similar to Jack saying "Dad?" in , the Swan computer reading "Dad?" in , and Claire saying "Dad?" in . Season finales * The Season 1 finale of Alias and the Season 3 finale of Lost featured similar situations. In both instances a leading man (Charlie in Lost and Vaughn in Alias) is confined to an area that is flooding. Both men look through a glass window to a person who is watching from the other side who is in considerably less danger (Sydney in Alias and Desmond in Lost). In both cases the onlookers try to smash the glass window with a nearby fire extinguisher and fail to do so. Image:Vaughntrapped.JPG|Vaughn behind the door Image:CharlieUnderwater.JPG|Charlie behind the door Image:Sydneyfireextinsguisher.JPG|Sydney trying to smash the window Image:DesmondFireextinguisher.JPG|Desmond trying to smash the window * In the Season 5 finale of Alias Tom Grace uses a cylinder of liquid nitrogen to delay the explosion of a big pile of C4 in exactly the same way that Michael does in the Season 4 finale of Lost. See also * Outside references to Lost Exernal links * Alias on Wikipedia es:Cruces entre Alias y Lost Category:Lists Category:Cultural references